Total Celebrity Island
by Noire Ballerina
Summary: Breaking hearts, paparazzi, money... that's what celebrities are all about. So when they get to the islands will they expect... this? Bad food, rats, filthy bathroom stalls? I doubt it.
1. Chapter 1

_My, my, such a sweet thing…  
What a beautiful feeling…_

Before the song could continue, the driver lowered the stereo's volume until the words were just low murmurs. That song brought many words back to his head… dyed hair, guitars, crying, screaming, _hospitals_,_ glass breaking_,_ lost wedding rings_,_ more crying_… the male teen went over to the stove and turned on the stove, a ring of blue flames sparking and sizzling. He knelt down and opened the mahogany cupboard to retrieve a frying pan; he slammed the cabinet behind him and stood up.

He went from being a rock star to _this_. He didn't even have a word to describe it just the thought made him feel like vomiting; he angrily placed the frying pan on a heating stovetop, he was a single former rock star living in a two-room apartment with his model sister who made much more money than he did at _Tiffany's Breakfast _as a lowly waiter.

Running his fingers through his knotted golden-brown hair, he shut his hazel green irises and sighed. He placed his hand on the sticky counter before heading towards the refrigerator; he opened the fridge and removed a carton of eggs from inside, shutting the fridge with the sole of his naked foot.

He placed the carton of eggs on the counter when he heard a light rap of knuckles on the front door. Eight knocks for eight letters in his younger sister's _stage _name.

He coughed into his palm before walking over to answer the door; he unlocked the door and twisted the knob before he opened it.

A female teen stood in the doorframe tapping her fine-manicured fingernails against it before she allowed herself in the home. Her strawberry curls arranged high in a fancy fashion; ringlets dangling beside her heart-shaped face and she puckered her glossed lips in a heart-warming smile. "It's nice to see you again, Gavin. You look wonderful."

'Gavin' raised an unamused brow. "That's not my name, Anne-Marie." He said with a tinge of venom in his tone. "That was never my name."

'Anne-Marie' lower lip jutted out in a deep pout and she narrowed her lake blue eyes. "It's _Brigitte_."

He nods. "Yes, that's your stage name. It's how my stage name was once Gavin but my real name is Christopher." He explains. "And yours is Anne-Marie."

Brigitte rolls her eyes and walks over to him shoving a stack of magazines into his hands. "Whatever." She says. "Look at these magazines! They are so cool!"

Brigitte loved gossip magazines; she loved all scandals and the worst and best fashions at the Emmys Awards. But on the front was something similar to an application form and in gold cursive letters it had said "Do reality shows and celebrities mix?"

Christopher held the _People _magazine up to his sister. "What is this?"

Brigitte grinned toothily. "_This is _a reality show all for celebrities it's like Survivor or something and all sort of celebrities are gonna be on it! I've signed us up for it!"

Christopher dropped the stack of magazines. "Wait… what? You mean just you right? I'm not a celebrity. You are."

Brigitte shook her head wildly and the grin never faded. "Nope! You still are! Your music still plays on radios all the time! I signed both of us for it; we leave in a two weeks! I'm so excited!" She giggles and throws her designer bag onto the couch embracing him tightly. "So dye your hair and get your nice clothes so we could go all cool-looking!"

Brigitte releases him and runs off to her bedroom excitedly slamming the door.

Christopher sighed and picked up a_ Life and Style _magazine off the floor flipping through it and reading the application form on the page.

**Full Name:**

**Age (15-18):**

**Stage Name (optional):**

**What is their occupation? (Socialite, actor/actress, model, talk show host, etc.):**

**How were they discovered?:**

**Are they good at their said occupation?:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance (hair color/style, eyes color, skin tone, height weight…):**

**Personality:**

**Usual Attire:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal Attire:**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Phobia and why?:**

**Family / History:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strengths:**

**Paired Up?:**

**And if so – with who (any particular OC)?:**

**Audition Tape:**

He sighed to himself. This would be a long summer…


	2. The Chosen Celebs

**After all this time I finally finished my character's list and I put it all up for you to see now. And I'm saying here don't worry if I didn't choose your OC's because some may appear in the story as interns or other workers. I feel so grateful for all of your OC's so thanks a lot for that.**

**Here's the sixteen OC's everyone! I hope you like my pick!**

* * *

**THE GALS**

**1. Blair Waldorf- The Queen Bee (GossipQueen101)  
****2. Serena van der Woodsen- The Party Girl (GossipQueen101)  
****3. Brigitte Von Remington- The Sensitive Model (Mine!)  
****4. Rin Tsukikage- The Ice Queen (Black Cat of Arda)  
****5. R.B Garcia- The Eccentric Writer (writtensofine67)  
****6. Ava Georgina- The Daring Cheerleader (Angelcandy55)  
****7. Lulu Lucas- The Ballsy Brit (Promises Kept)**

**THE GUYS**

**1. Zakk Ambrose Blythe- The Funny One (Another Dead Hero)  
****2. Davis Kyle Fanim- The funny one (All-That-Stuff)  
****3. Christopher Von Remington- The Overconfident One (Mine!)  
****4. Andy Harris- The Cowboy (Kool Broadway Reader)  
****5. Bruce Rothstein- The Dramatic One (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)  
****6. Scotty Callahan- The Brooding Silent Type (Promises Kept)  
****7. Cooper Hawthorne-The Movie-Buff Matchmaker (XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)  
****8. Brian Georgina- The Sarcastic Hockey Player (Angelcandy55)**

* * *

**I also know I'm missing one of the girls on this list but she's a mysterious one so I'll be keeping her a secret for the time being. ;)**

**And an additional fact I've also realized that I have two "funny ones" but that doesn't really matter so just enjoy the group and the introduction chapter is halfway done and it'll be up maybe by Sunday or Monday.**

**So enjoy!**


	3. Ep1, Pt1: We'll own the night

**Chapter One: We'll own the night**

A woman who looked around the age of twenty held up a mug of tea to eyelevel and squinted at the haze of smoke forming above the apple-colored teacup, her Cupid bow's-shaped lips shaped into a small "o" and she blew a swirl of air onto the cloud of smoke – it had disappeared for a few seconds and eventually reappeared looking almost thicker then the last time. She raises a slim brow placing the cup back onto the saucer; she turned to her full belly and caresses it. "Is that coffee really healthy?" She asks cautiously. "It looks… weird."

The man beside her tied the apron around his waist and smoothes a crease from his dress shirt. "It's fine." He assured with warmth in his pearl blue irises – flipping dark brown hair from his eyes. "Come on, do you really think I would give you something to kill you?" He laughs and occupies a stool across from the pregnant woman. "Not a chance."

Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "But it's really hot." She replies pushing the saucer and cup away. "Really, _really _hot."

The man yawns into his palm and holds up a slender finger. "I'll be back," He said and excused himself heading down the narrow corridor – within a minute he reappeared holding a glass of lemon wedges placing it in front of the woman. "There. Just put a few into the tea and it'll taste fine, Jodie."

Jodie nodded her head in agreement and took the glass of lemon slices dumping the entire glass into the cup, brown liquid splashing across the once white tablecloth and spreading across it – dripping to the floor within seconds. Jodie raises her arms in the air, hands balled into fists and a serious expression on her face. "Woo." She said, emotionlessly. "No more tea."

A few more seconds passed and the blue-eyed man shut his eyes, Jodie pounded her weak fist onto the table and bursted into hysterics; she brushed some tresses of light blonde from her cone-shaped face and her forehead hit the end of the table as her shoulders continued to shake with wild laughter.

The man slowly smiled and patted her head as she continued to laugh hysterically.

The camera nodded twice. "Um, Mrs. Broderick, Mr. Osterberg, we're filming." The cameraman pointed at the flashing red light as Jodie's pale eyelids flutter, her misty blue irises went round as she stared at the camera in shock, she turned back to the man beside her.

"We were… filming, Kris?" She questions wiping the sweat from her arched brow, her giggles dying suddenly.

Kris nods and looks back to the camera. "Apparently," He answers before turning back to the mess in front of him to see Jodie breathing loudly, she laid a quivering palm on her mouth and continued to breathe noisily. "Hey, Jo, you okay?"

Jodie released a soundless sigh and removed her palm from her face, shutting her eyes in continuing silence.

Kris snapped his fingers in her face as the camera continued to film the two. "Jodie? You alive over there?"

Suddenly Jodie cupped her chin in her hand and once more…

Bursted out laughing.

"Oh my God!" She screamed pounding a weak fist onto her knee as she continued to choke out giggles. "I can't believe we were filming! God, I must look like an idiot!" She looked back at the camera with a flushed face and ruffled her blonde locks, she leaned back in her chair and her shoulders shook continuously. "God! Who hired me?"

Kris turned to the camera with wildly round eyes and made the universal sign for stop (moving his hand left and right a motion that reminded Jodie faintly of slitting the throat). "Cut to commercial! Cut to commercial!"

Before Jodie could speak, the camera faded into static.

* * *

Jodie stands in the newly cleaned room and crosses her ankles, folding her arms behind her head. "Hey, everyone, I'm Jodie Broderick and I'm the host—or rather hostess of Total Celebrity Island." The cued applause and whistles ring through the room as she manages to muffle her forming giggles with her palm. "A-Anyways… sixteen _celebridads _will be arriving to the loveliness that is Muscoka." She extends her arm to point at the window at her side; two ducks are perched opposite of one another on the unshaved grass with a checkerboard in front of them with the tip of its wing the male duck moves a checker across the board.

The camera moves away from the scene and turns back to the scowling Jodie. When she sees the camera facing her; the cued smile reappears and she laughs airily. "Ignoring those two. I have… nothing else to say." Her toothy grin dropped and with a twist of the doorknob – a young seventeen year old girl enters.

She politely shut the rosewood door behind her – puckering her lips and setting her hand on her bony hip. "It's the greatest pleasure to meet you all." She said with a smooth bat of her eyelashes, her strawberry blonde curls were pulled back into a neat bun and there was a mysterious glint in her eye, she took off her denim jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

"Welcome Brigitte." Jodie greeted with a slight wave as Brigitte strutted closer taking a seat on the striped loveseat. "You look nice… but where's your brother, Gavin?"

Brigitte crossed her pale legs and clicked her tongue. She turned to her dress, a lace-stitched pink floral sundress, the dress was strapless and the skirt was tiered and ruffled, her pale strappy heels looked as if they were worth hundreds. "Gavin is choosing to arrive late because he complains of arriving too early."

Jodie rolled her eyes and dropped down into a seat across from Brigitte. "Typical rock stars…"

Brigitte rolled her eyes. "More like _former _rock stars. He refuses to sing, he hasn't sung in two years."

Jodie smiled and crossed her ankles. "His songs still go on the radio though. That's how wonderful he is."

Brigitte tilted her head and brought a smile to her face. "He would hate to hear that."

Jodie laughed blankly and raises a questioning brow. "You mean _love_, right?"

"No, I'm serious. _Hate_."

Jodie raised brow arched higher and she turned her head to the conversation going on.

"Yeah, Chris. Yes, yes, I'll tell her. Uh-huh, yeah, yeah… well, that's not really nice but what do I care? Well, other than that I'll talk to you later." The blonde said and shut her phone. She turned to the male who walked past her, his black semi-long hair was left untamed and his blue eyes serious, he had a tanned skin tone and sparkling in the low lights were his many piercings, he was clad in a white oxford shirt and black skinny jeans, destroyed converses covered his feet. "What's with you, Scotty? No, 'thank you, lulu', no 'I love you, baby', no 'your eyes are blue, like the ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea'?"

'Scotty' stopped besides the blonde. "Your eyes aren't blue, Lesley."

Lesley scowled. "Noooo, they're orange. If you are gonna call me anything call me Lulu. That's my name, _Scotty_."

Scotty rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Brigitte turned to Jodie as the hostess touched her protruding stomach. "Who are they anyways?"

"I don't know," She extended her arm to pick up the clipboard on the couch cushion flipping through filled-out application forms and reference pictures, she squinted and looked back towards the two contestants. "Um, Lesley and Scott."

Lulu took a step closer her cork heels clacking on the hardwood floor. She unbuttoned her cranberry colored bomber jacket to expose her black and white striped tee; sheer shell fishnet leggings under distressed shorts veiled her long legs and she went into the pocket of her jacket yanking out a pack of cigarettes before she could get the chance to open it and take out a cigarette, Scott snatched the pack from her hands and pocketed it.

"You know… it's not really nice to smoke around pregnant woman." His blue irises directed to Jodie. "Have some manners, Lesley."

Lulu laughed and weakly slapped Scott's arm. "Oh, haha. I thought she was just fat."

Jodie raised a brow and sighed, Brigitte turned to the hostess smiling. "Aren't you going to reply to that?"

Jodie shook her head and dropped her ankles onto the coffee table. "Actually, no, because I've received that before."

Scott's brows furrowed at Lulu and when he turned to Jodie he took on a polite smile. "Ignore her, she's just… _her_."

Lulu grinned. "I'm one of a kind."

Jodie smiled weakly and watched as Brigitte began filing her nails in boredom, she frowned and turned back to the Lulu. "Were you talking to Chris, Lulu? He's still mad I beat him out of this job, huh?"

Lulu chuckled. "No, hon. He's beyond mad – he's ready to _shoot _you."

Scott shoved Lulu in the shoulder. "Do you ever think before you say… _anything_?" He asks. "Have some consideration."

Lulu shrugs and lifts a brow. "I'm here aren't I?"

"Do, do, do, lala, la, la, rah, mah, rah, mah, mah, rah, mah, rah, mah, mah, mah, gaga, ooh, la, la-!" **(1)**

"God, you are just so…"

"Handsome, I know right? You're not too bad yourself, baby."

"Say that again kid and my _fist _will be in your _mouth_."

Brigitte smiled and put away her nail file. "Sounds a lot like Chr—Gavin out there."

"Okay! Okay! I won't say she's hot anymore then, cheese…"

"Nothing gets through your head now does it?"

Before Jodie could get up to allow the three an entrance - the door flew open so fast it had broken off its hinges, the girl out of the three blinked and stepped over the broken door and into the lounge, her rusty auburn tresses reached her bust line, side bangs swept her left olive green iris and she had a light tan from the looks of it she seemed lean and thin. Sporting short white denim shorts and a tight white shirt, a black belt decorated with a gold circle was fastened around her waist; she kicked the door in front of her with the tip of her shoe and calmly looked at the two behind her.

The dark brown-haired male grinned at the auburn-locked teen beside him."You opened the door too fast, man. It's like you got Hulk hands." He put his hands into his pockets and took a step closer raking fingers through his mop-like red tinted hair and his green eyes suddenly lit up. "Many hot girls so soon? Damn! This is gonna be a good season! Right, Eva?"

The green-eyed girl narrowed her eyes. "It's _Ava_."

"Eva…" He said ignoring her. "Like Eva Mendes."

Ava's male lookalike turned to her. "Not too bright now is he?"

Ava nodded. "Agreed, Brian. But I won't bother he'll learn eventually…" She smiled deviously when she had devised a plan in her mind, Ava's devious smile was suddenly gone and a friendly grin had taken its place. "Hi, everyone! I'm Ava!"

Scott turned to Lulu with a smirk. "See? Why can't you act like that?"

Lulu scoffed. "What? Annoying? Please, that'll never happen…"

Jodie narrowed her eyes at the blonde Brit before she smiled at the three. "Welcome to the club, Ava, Davis, and Brian!"

Ava turned to Davis with an eyebrow raised. "And what do you do exactly? I've never heard of you."

Brigitte gasped, her eyes going wide. "You don't know who Davis Kyle Fanim is?"

"Psycho." A dull voice spat from the open doorframe, the group's heads all whipped towards the familiar tone and saw a male leaning against the doorway, he wore a white dress shirt underneath a dark blazer, a gray tie dangling from around his neck and his hair was jet black, slicked back with gel and many hidden mysteries spun through his lifeless eyes. "Must you know everything about celebrities?" He asked walking closer to Brigitte as she held a portable radio in her lap. "It's a bit creepy after a while An—Brigitte."

Brigitte smiled and patted his arm. "It's not creepy. You like your fair share of celebs."

The black-haired male leaned against the armrest with interest sparking in his eye. "Really. Name one."

Brigitte's smile had grown into a full on smirk. "Oh, I'll happily name more than one…" She coughed weakly and turned back to the male who towered over her. "Nicole Richie, Michelle Williams, Kate Hudson, Serena van der Woodsen…"

Brian laughed sarcastically and turned to the newcomer. "You like Serena van der Woodsen…? That's kind of funny despite your image… she doesn't seem like your type, Gavin."

"I don't _know_ Serena van der Woodsen." Gavin admitted and narrowed his eyes at his former stage name. "And I'm not Gavin anymore… I'm Christopher; I dropped Gavin two years ago."

Ava's shoulders slumped. "Aw. That's so sad."

Christopher shrugged. "Not really."

Jodie watched out the window intently and yawned, smiling at Christopher, she said. "Hey, Christopher. Why don't you sing us a song?"

Lulu turned to Davis. "Five bucks that this won't end well."

Davis not taking his eyes away from the scene playing before him shook Lulu's hand and set five crumpled dollars in front of the blonde.

Without second thought, dents formed on Christopher's forehead and not one ounce of emotion showed up on his face, he spit out a blunt "no" through his teeth before exiting the room in irritation. Brigitte blinked and didn't bother to go chasing after him; she watched his figure disappear into the field of trees and nodded her head tiredly. "He took it softer that time."

"Softer?" Brian asked and watched Davis slid the crumpled bills over to Lulu. "How do you call that softer?"

Brigitte shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Oh my God! Is that Justin Bieber!" A girlish voice screeched from the open doorway only Jodie's head turned to greet the contestant, her tangerine orange waves framed her face, red, white, and blue streaks went through her hair and she was slender and small. Wearing a neon green button-up shirt and a yellow sweater vest along with a neon pink skirt and long neon blue and purple socks, thick-rimmed glasses were perched on the bridge of her nose when she edged closer her red shoes clacked against the floor.

Lulu snorted. "Sorry, Skittles – but you were probably just hearing Scott talk."

The newcomer ignored the pet name and shrunk down, her shoulders dropping. "Oh." She said, disappointed. "That's too bad."

Jodie swung her legs onto the couch. "You are… Rosario Garcia, right?"

Rosario stepped closer and propped her colorful bag onto an unused chair. "I'm rarely known as that though, I'm commonly known as R.B Garcia! You know; Rosario is too long but if you want to call me anything else that'll be cool too! Anything's fine really."

Ava and Brigitte turned to each other in shock, Ava leaning closer towards the petite-framed girl. "You're… _the _R.B Garcia? The writer of _Neon Owl _and _Stella Rose_?" Her grin widened when R.B nodded. "Oh, God! I love your books!"

R.B giggled with friendly sarcasm on her tongue. "Doesn't everyone?" She asked with a weak laugh. "But thanks! And I know for sure… one day – Justin Bieber will show up to one of my book signings one day!"

Jodie snorted. "Can't be too sure about that..."

Brian went closer to the blonde hostess; he took on a girly voice when he spoke. "Heh, _sarcastic_ much?"

Jodie shook her head. "I'm just being honest. Do you _honestly _think that he would actually go to a stupid book signing?"

Brian said nothing but cracked a smile. "Considering the Biebs is gay I think he would."

Jodie grinned. "I like you!"

"_Yeehaw_! That was some sort of rodeo!"

Lulu snickered reaching to snag the cigarette from Scott's hand. "Rodeo? Who uses that word anymore? That's pretty embarrassing."

Scott threw the cigarette into the nearest metal waste basket and turned to the frowning Lulu. "Actually, Lulu, there's quite a few people who still say stuff like that. So it's actually pretty common especially around some Southern states in America."

Lulu's frown never strayed. "I didn't pay attention to anything you said, I hope you know that."

Before anyone else could reply, the squeaky sound of sneakers signified someone had entered. Jodie grinned and finally decided to get up from the couch stretching her arm out and patting her belly. "Yo, Andy." She greeted with a weak wave. "What's up?"

"Nothin' gal." He answered pushing waves of dirty blonde from his light blue eyes. He smiled before his voice had taken on a high-pitched cartoony like tone that sounded awfully familiar to Mickey Mouse. "Just mousin' around."

Despite the cute comment no one had laughed except Jodie (who laughed at practically everything now) as Brigitte rubbed her shut eyelids before turning to Andy, reopening her eyes, blinking and gaping. "Andy?" She asked in disbelief. "Is that _you_?"

Andy also blinked and walked closer to Brigitte. "Yes," The cowboy answered and grinned "You haven't changed a bit, Brigitte."

Brigitte laughed and winked with mock flirtatiousness. "Back at 'cha."

R.B waved her hands above her head frantically. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" She cried in confusion. "How do you two know each other?"

The two blondes turned to the authoress, blinking before smiling at one another. "We used to date." Brigitte announced to receive a few overly dramatic gasps and one loud chuckle from Brian.

In between chuckles Brian said. "You dated country boy?" He asked continuing to laugh. "Doesn't seem like something you'd do sweetheart."

Davis also laughed. "It's like Kate Moss dating Taylor Swift, man. Models and country don't mix."

Ava shudders. "Kate Moss and Taylor Swift dating would be scary…"

"Ow! Man, come on! What the f*ck is your problem!" Someone screamed from outside as Jodie winced weakly at the violent word. "You just cut off half my arm! What was that… with a_ chainsaw_? Damn, that's so terrible, dude!"

Brigitte placed her head in her hands, gagging. "Ew, ew… I hope that guy is just rehearsing his lines."

Suddenly the roar of a chainsaw and a piercing scream rang through the summer air as something flew into the lounge, twitching mindlessly on the floor.

An arm.

Brigitte and Ava both clutched one another screaming hysterically as Jodie stepped away from the twitching body part fearfully.

Lulu and R.B were the only two girls who remained calm as Lulu walked close to the twitching arm kicking it lightly as it eventually stopped and when she picked it up everyone realized it was fake. Lulu smirked as she saw Scott clutching the armrest tightly, his knuckles white. "You guys are freakin' losers…"

Suddenly cold hands clutched Lulu's shoulders as she jumped back dropping the plastic prop. The contestant behind her began to snicker evilly as he took the arm from him stuffing it back in his luggage, his black hair was bushy and he had average white skin along with hazel eyes. He wore a large black and red "Pantera" hoodie and baggy denim jeans. "It's okay little kid." He said to Lulu patting her head as if she were a child. "Many can't handle one of the weakest pranks in the book."

Shoving his hand away, Lulu glared. "Shut up, man. That was uncalled for." She snarled.

"_Man _has a name _kid_." He said with equal venom, smirking. "It's Zakk."

Lulu snorted icily. "I could care less, y'know—wait. Didn't you write that Anthropology movie? Zakk Blythe?"

Zakk's smirk never faded. "I thought you didn't care."

Lulu raised a brow and smiled deviously. "I don't." She admitted and pointed backwards at her silent friend. "He watches all that junk—it's not my thing."

Zakk rolled his eyes looking at Jodie. "Surprise, surprise." He quipped. "And you're the host right?" He looked down at her protruding stomach. "And they're still letting you host this show with…" He pointed to her round stomach. "_That_."

Jodie shrugged. "Somehow, somewhat." She pouted and raised a brow. "What's wrong with my stomach? I kind of realized after eight months that I was huge…"

Zakk nodded. "Yeah. But… you're just so… so… what's the word?"

Lulu grinned. "Like fat right?"

Zakk bobbed his head weakly and shrugged. "For lack of better word, yeah,"

"Bruce Rothstein! Oh! Bruce Rothstein!"

"Come on, Bruce—pose for a picture, man!"

"Bruce! Oh, baby cakes! Stop running!"

Brigitte rolled her eyes as Zakk slumped beside her. "What an attention hog…" She mumbled seeing the blinding camera flashes coming from outside. "I can't believe he brought paparazzi all the way down here…"

Zakk turned to Brigitte. "Aren't those media whores terrible? They are always so touchy over their tabloids centering around them all day."

Brigitte leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You feel my pain."

A quick male ran in and slid across the floor ducked under a table, the photographers looked inside taking a last uncalled picture of the group of celebrities before heading off.

"Hey! I think I blinked!" R.B yelled rubbing her eyes.

Bruce slowly crawled from underneath the table, his auburn hair tousled and his blue eyes charmingly hypnotizing, he wore a dark vest over a white shirt—its sleeves hugging his tanned biceps, his jeans were rumpled and his sneakers lightly brown with dirt he must've kicked up while he ran here.

Jodie yawned and waved. "Hey, Bruce. Cool to see ya."

Bruce nodded. "Likewise," he added looking towards the group. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Zakk's eyes lowered to an article in a magazine. "Sucking up to us won't do you any good."

Bruce smiled reassuringly. "Who said I was 'sucking up'? I was just trying to be friendly." He assured with a kind smile.

Brian waved his hand around. "Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say."

Bruce raised a brow before walking off to sit by R.B as she typed on her laptop hurryingly.

"Hey, why's the door busted? It's pretty weird…" said a blonde as she entered through the doorway with fluid steps, her golden blonde hair flowed down her back and her beautiful blue eyes shimmered, she sported a black and gold graphic tee and jeans, her brown lace-up boots reached her knees and her diamond studs caught the light shining just as bright as her eyes. "Don't you think Blair?"

The blonde entered alone no one followed from behind her and when she turned around her shoulders dropped. "Where's Blair?" she asked no one in particular. "I just spent nearly thirty minutes telling her about gossip girl's blasts and she's gone that's so weird."

When she noticed Jodie standing by the door she waved happily. "Hey there! I'm-!"

Brian waved nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah, we know… Serena van der Woodmen."

Serena blinked. "Um, it's _Woodsen_."

Jodie smiled sarcastically at Brian. "Thanks honey—but that's my job."

Brian rolled his eyes and scoffed under his breath; Jodie grinned at Serena and waved casually. "Anyways, welcome, Serena, our resident it girl is here."

Lulu placed her elbow on the armrest of the couch. "Greeeeat." She spat dryly. "Another idiot."

Serena's eyes grew wide and filmed over with weak tears before she blinked them away with a friendly smile before she went over to a low backed chair sitting there and crossing her legs like a prestige socialite.

Jodie looked around at the cast of contestants sitting around the room; she counted each one and seemed to be missing three. Where the _hell _were they? She was getting worn out and she could go for a back massage and a fruity smoothie right about now… but soon enough half of her prayers were answered when a girl stepped in, a stern expression on her face. Her wavy black hair was stylish and her eyes were clearly covered by blue contacts since the blonde host noticed the outer rim of her eyes was brown, she was pale and curvy and sported a red spaghetti strapped dress—its neckline dipped low in a V and the dress cut to her thigh, a black belt fastened just below her bosom and an unzipped leather jacket over the fashionable outfit, her heeled boots went below her knees and a black choker with a sparkling cross was around her neck. "This room is already full? Hmm, at least I wasn't the first idiot to arrive first."

Brigitte flushed red turning away embarrassedly, Andy chuckled at her almost like a brother would do.

Zakk's smirk broadened at this. "Yeah, you were the last idiot to arrive." He received a few snickers from the other contestants and a frown from the newest contestant.

The wavy-haired female nodded and smirked with dripping ice in her tone. "Cute." A man in a wrinkled dress suit wheeled her maroon luggage to the doorstep before leaving in uneasy silence. "But not cute enough… your stupid comment unaffected me so try again next time."

More snickers ran through the room as Zakk's smirk dropped.

Jodie smiled hopefully waving lightly at the ice queen. "Welcome aboard, Rin."

Rin huffed icily under her breath and walked past Jodie. "Save it,"

Jodie sighed and rolled her eyes. This job won't be too easy…

Almost quicker then Rin the second-to-last contestant entered, his auburn hair short and ruffled, his eyes small and green, and he had visible muscles hidden under his unbuttoned baby blue shirt, the collar left undone and the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a white wife beater was underneath and his dark denim jeans were neat, his feet covered by black and white converses.

The olive-skinned newcomer gave a toothy grin out to the crowd. "Hey everyone, Cooper here! And I'm here to make this season a great one."

Silence flooded the room as Lulu shifted her position placing her crossed ankles onto the short coffee table in front of her, she coughed out a few cold chuckles as Brian looked on at him with a straight face, saying. "You know no one's gonna take you seriously if you say stuff like that all the time."

Ava looked between the two and shrugged. "Yeah, that's half true."

Serena blinked. "Half true?"

Ava nodded at the blonde and smiled. "Yeah, some girls like that cheesy junk."

Davis's eyebrows wiggled as he smirked at Ava. "Good to know…"

Brian glared at the comedian. "Don't try anything buddy,"

Davis held up his hands defensively and chuckled. "Okay, okay, Godzilla!"

Ava giggled at his joke as Cooper chose to intervene at this moment. "Um, has anyone seen the host around here?"

Brigitte began to look through the room to notice the pregnant hostess was now gone. Brigitte got up from her seat and continued to observe the room thoroughly. "She was here a second ago… that's weird…"

R.B shut her laptop and pointed sideways. "Hey… doesn't anyone else see that?"

The cast looked over to see a green haze coming from the air vent it looked almost like some sort of smoke as it quickly circled the group. Bruce stood up from his seat looking around cautiously, he said with fear growing in his eyes. "That isn't normal…"

And as soon as everyone inhaled the air they all fell to the floor unconscious.

* * *

A girl wandered through the forest donning chocolate brown ringlets and a white floral sundress adorned with green leaves and pink petals, a belt tightened around her ribs. She was glad she managed to sneak off into this forest so she wouldn't have to listen to Serena's endless stories on how gossip girl hates her more than rotten duck and cold coffee. But she was Blair Waldorf and she was glad that gossip girl hated her because she most likely deserved it after she just ran off to France and got kicked out of boarding school like the low life she is.

Blair brushed past hanging vines and itchy grass, ugh. And these shoes were _Prada_. What she did to get away from that idiotic blonde…

Suddenly a warm voice interrupted her heinous thoughts causing her to freeze in her tracks.

"_Justice… justice, don't want your law and order…_" The slick voice sung smoothly, Blair took a slow step forward and noticed a male walking through the forest's center, a blazer slung across a moss-stained boulder. His hair was sleek and black, it reminded her of a familiar celebrity but she just couldn't get the correct name off her tongue. "_Justice, justice… or worldwide disorder_."

Blair stepped closer and a fallen acorn crunched under her heel. The great voiced male spun around and his pine green irises grew wildly round, the spark of happiness and calmness disappeared from his pleasant eyes and was suddenly replaced with a coat of frost and icy venom, his great voice once soft was now thick with annoyance. "Aren't you Blair Waldorf? A beautiful socialite… as I've read… what would you be doing in a place like this?"

Oh! Blair did recognize him! He was that singer (who happened to be her age at the moment)… but he suddenly disappeared off the gossip news and hasn't come out with an album in two years now.

Blair nodded proudly and smiled. "I am actually." She said with her own ice forming in her sweet tone. "And you are Gavin Sismondi. It's been nearly years since you've made an album. What has exactly happened to you? You're lucky, your music still plays, how many residual checks have you received since then?"

His brow rose and he smirked evilly, leaning against the large rock behind him. "I should be asking you the same thing."

Blair scoffed under her breath placing her hand onto her hip. "Why do you ask that? I'm a socialite. I'm not a low life singer like you."

"I ask you that because you won't always be on every paparazzi crowd's mind." He advised stepping closer to her tucking a hand into his pocket. "One day you will receive your own residual checks from your family giving up on you seeing as you won't be on the social side for long."

Blair took a retreating step back just wanting to pluck off her shoes and run off towards Serena to hear her stories of socializing in Paris and being topless on the beach while many foreign men stared at her wide-eyed. It'd be better then hearing his lies… he probably only dropped off the news because his albums got old…

Blair shook her head, disbelieving. "T-That'll never happen…" She choked sounding like she'd burst into tears any moment now. "Ever."

Christopher leaned back casually and his words nearly brought tears to her magnificent eyes. "Take it from me." Christopher ended turning around to pick up his blazer and suddenly someone appeared masked in a cloak of dark fabric holding a long metal bar in his hand appeared, Blair felt as if her feet were nailed to the spot she wanted to scream to warn him… but couldn't.

The cloaked man weakly swung the bar and it hit Christopher in the back of the head knocking him backwards instantly, he fell to the dirt unconscious.

Blair wanted to scream for help but as soon as she had regained her voice, she was knocked unconscious falling beside Christopher. The last image she saw was…

A laughing blonde woman.

* * *

**1.** **Davis actually says the beginning of Lady Gaga's song "Bad Romance" before he enters with Ava and Brian.**

**And that finishes the introduction and if any of your characters were out of character don't be afraid to tell me because I will fix them right away in the next chapter which should be up much faster than this one—since I've been thinking of this next one for quite some time now. :)**

**Darling Christopher sure is venomous, isn't he?**

**Also if anyone reads my Gossip Girl story "Breaking Hearts and Wild Riches" another update for that will also be soon.**

**And don't be afraid to review either because I sure do love those. They make my updates come faster.**

**Finishing up with an ending comment I took my time to make an intro or 'theme song' for the story. Check it out!**

_The camera runs along the island from the blinding sunlight to the unshaped grass and finally to the dull ocean water, the camera creates its own path as it trails along the dock. A beach chair is set at the end of the dock as Jodie slumps down in it, Kris walks over with two tall glasses of lemonade in his hands offering her one, she beams and accepts it taking a refreshing gulp – she reaches to put it down but ends up dropping it. The glass shatters on impact and the icy liquid spills across the wood, second's later Jodie bursts into hysterics as Kris sighs but smiles._

_The camera leaves the two and zooms up on Serena and Blair as they sit on the beach clad in their fashionable swimsuits, the weak breeze making their luscious locks swirl, they laugh friendlily with one another and Blair looks away to see Christopher walking along the other side of the beach with Brigitte, Brigitte smiles at him and giggles weakly. Christopher smiles and pats his young sister's head walking off – he feels Blair's eyes on him and smirks smoothly at her passing the two socialites as a blush creeps to Blair's face._

_R.B sits on a high tree branch with her notebook in her lap, she scribbles in it furiously as Rin struts by looking up into the tree to see the content author, Rin glares at the author as R.B doesn't notice the glare she's receiving Rin's brows furrow and she knees the tree causing it to shaky slightly and R.B to come tumbling out – the blue-eyed ice queen smirks as the eccentric author lands flat on her face in the dirt._

_Davis attempts to tell a joke to Ava as she waves her pom-poms high, Ava eventually turns around after hearing the joke and begins to giggles insanely dropping one blue pom-pom in the process as she clutches her stomach walking away still laughing, Davis smirks and goes to follow her ready to tell another joke until Brian steps in front of him with a glare and a raised fist, he grinds his teeth and walks towards his sister leaving a scared comedian behind._

_Lulu sits on top of a picnic table outside bending down to light a cigarette, she succeeds and proceeds to put it between her lips but before she could breath out some smoke – it's tugged from her lips and thrown to the dirt under a destroyed shoe. The camera trails up the camper to reveal a serious Scott, a crooked smile falls to his face as he kicks the remains of the cigarette into the dirt walking away, Lulu raises a shaking fist and gets off the table chasing after Scott screaming at how he wasted a perfectly good cigarette._

_The camera zooms in on Bruce clad in his swim trunks as he surfs on a large wave, he smiles charmingly at Brigitte and waves at her – she grins at him and when he looks behind him, the wave crashes upon him – his surfboard flying through the air and skidding across the sand, he lands in the water with a rippling splash. Brigitte gasps and goes closer to the water clutching at her chest soon enough his head pops over the surface, he swims to the sand and makes it in front of the blonde – she sighs in relief and her hand drops to her side, he once more smiles and flips the wet locks from his handsome face caressing Brigitte's cheek in his hand – he leans down towards her but jumps back when Christopher comes into view at the corner of his eye. _

_Zakk folds his guitar under his arm and walks through the forest with a smug expression, Andy on a quick horse blows past him and with a swinging lasso he throws the loop forward hoping to catch an animal, a scream rings through the air as Andy climbs off his horse and walks in the scream's direction, he smiles apologetically at Cooper seeing the rope around his ankle, Cooper's arched brow is high and with a wide frown he taps his fingertips along the unshaped grass. _

_Zakk chuckles at the odd situation and from behind him he sees a camera flash – he whips around to see nothing, blinking he turns to the sky where the setting sun switches to the rising moon._

_The sixteen contestants sit around a crackling bonfire as Zakk strums notes on his guitar and Rin leans her head against his shoulder, Serena and Brian smile at each other, and Blair and Christopher lean closer to one another with attractive smiles when they both realize the camera focusing on them they separate and turn away opposite of one another, the group laughs at them as the camera rises to the sky._

_The camera finally finishes off on Jodie as she grins and raises the camera, a snap and a bright flicker glow as the flash blinds the screen and the bold words "Total" and "Island" appear, the word "Celebrity" is in gold cursive and Jodie once more appears on screen, her grin never fades as she giggles and says. "Enjoy!"_


End file.
